rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dwarves
This page serves as a source of information about dwarves as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History Dwarves were brought to Gielinor by Guthix in the First Age. This was done for an unknown purpose thought to be similar to the introduction of gnomes. When The God Wars erupted around the corner, most Dwarves dug deep and hid below the surface. They constructed their enormous City, Keldagrim, and developed a complicated infrastructure, economy, and system of traditions. Mining, smithing, and otherwise working with supplies that can be found underground (like jewels) became critical to the drawven lifestyle. Along with this came an affinity for a wide range of fermented crops - dwarves developed an endless taste for drinking. Dwarves soon grew to adapt to their darker and deeper surroundings, occasionally encountering the dreaded hostile Trolls. At some point during the dwarven flight into underground caves, the Keldagrim vs. "Troll-Country" war began. It still continues to this day. During the Fourth Age King Alvis created the consortium, a collection of mining companies. It was originally intended to help the Kings rule, but by King Alvis's death it had become powerful and took over Keldagrim. This occurred approximately 500 years before the present date. The Imcando dwarves were almost wiped out during the Fremennik crusades, because the Fremennik believed their use of the superheat spell was an insult to the gods. Recently, the dwarves have emerged from their hiding places. They have spread out into settlements across the mainland and are the leading race in smithing. Keldagrim, still the Dwarves' capital city, has established trading ties with the Grand Exchange in Varrock. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about dwarves that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 role-playing community. *Dwarves appear as short humans, not unlike gnomes. They are typically 3-5 feet in height and have a sturdy, stout build. Most dwarves are able to grow facial hair and take advantage of it. *Dwarves stay mainly neutral and follow Guthix, though they don't seem to partake much in worship or ritual. *Unlike standard dwarves, chaos dwarves worship Zamorak. *Physical, monetary wealth is of high value to dwarves. They love gold and value it greatly; they are portrayed as greedy, which is not untrue: their people are ruled by merchants and bureaucrats. *Blunt force weaponry is favored by dwarves. They tend to fight with warhammers, battleaxes, and all manner of cannons. It's not unheard of, however, for a dwarf to wield a crossbow. *Dwarves live slightly longer than humans. Veldaban mentions that his father Dondakan is older than 150 years. The aging ratio for dwarves is probably that a dwarf ages in 2-3 years what a human ages in one. *Dwarves use different ages than humans. (They do not use First Age, Second Age, Third Age...) *Dwarven culture consists mostly of feasting, sparring, and songs of great deeds long ago. *Dwarves are now incapable of magic use, except the Imcando who can cast Superheat Item. *Dwarves are able to eat much more than humans, considering fourteen human meals sufficient. *Dwarves have some mythology in common with the Fremennik. Debated Lore This section addresses details about dwarves that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in role-play creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). *Chaos dwarves aren't chaotic by choice - they have been brainwashed by a devious influence like the Red Axe. (This is true for some without doubt, but it's not known if this is true in all cases.) *Dwarves have exactly the same potential for strength as humans. Initially they are weak, but with training - especially strength training from mining - they can learn and prime themselves to be deadly with a weapon. (This is suggested by the range of combat levels dwarves have in-game, but no other concrete information backs it up.) Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced role-players often bestow their dwarven characters but that aren't actually seen in dwarves on RuneScape. *A dwarf who never drinks is rather absurd. *Just because dwarves are short does not necessarily mean that they are weaker. Their smaller stature could easily be used to their advantage. Other Info *Dwarven culture seems to reflect old Anglo-Saxon and Scandinavian culture. *Imcando dwarves are not extinct. There are two known to still be alive. It's possible that there are even more, were they hiding away in a place that none would ever look. *Dwarves love kebabs. *Dwarves use special paint to protect metal from the effects of salt water. Category:Dwarf Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Guthixian Category:Cursed